


【ACU】帝国之鹰（诺拿）

by singonthemoon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Unity, Bottom Napoleon, M/M, Napoleonic Wars
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singonthemoon/pseuds/singonthemoon
Summary: 诺拿注意，诺拿注意，诺拿注意！ooc有，bug有，最后拿破仑的宣讲参考自《拿破仑传》
Relationships: Arno Dorian & Napoléon I de France | Napoléon Bonaparte, Arno Dorian/Napoléon I de France | Napoléon Bonaparte
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	【ACU】帝国之鹰（诺拿）

灯火辉煌的杜伊勒里宫，一场盛大的晚宴正在举行，大厅里的灯火将这里照耀着如同白昼，悬在屋顶的水晶吊灯将璀璨的光影投满整个宴会厅，宾客举杯庆祝，罗马教皇庇护七世坐在三等席上脸色难堪。本场晚宴的主角：今日完成加冕的新任法国皇帝拿破仑一世——拿破仑•波拿巴，头戴金色的罗马桂冠，身着深红色天鹅绒大袍和白色金搭扣短外套，脚踩高帮皮鞋，正悠闲地坐在他的王座上，欣赏着属于他的盛宴上的一派歌舞升平。  
在无人注意的宴会厅一角，一扇窗户被悄悄打开，一个蓝色的身影安静地落入大厅，皮靴踩上柔软的红色地毯，他将上半身轻轻靠在窗边的墙壁上，双手交叉抱在胸前，兜帽遮住了他大半张脸，藏在阴影里那双鹰隼一般的眼睛漠然地注视着一切。他像幽灵一样来去无踪，满座宾客都没有发现在皇帝的行宫里出现了这样的一位不速之客。  
“让我们举杯吧！为新皇，为法兰西！”其中一人高声喊道，举起手中装满葡萄酒的琉璃酒杯。此人正是勒布伦，白天在加冕典礼上手持“查理曼大帝”的权杖的领事之一。  
所有人停止了交谈说笑，纷纷面向席位正中的拿破仑•波拿巴，举起了手中的酒杯：  
“敬新皇，敬法兰西！”  
“皇帝万岁！”  
“皇帝万岁！”  
拿破仑露出胜利的微笑，起身端起自己的金色酒杯，高举过头顶：  
“敬伟大的法兰西，敬所有的法兰西人民！”  
他将杯中的酒液一饮而尽，然后在放下酒杯的那一刻穿过熙熙攘攘的人群看到了立在窗边的刺客，皇帝与刺客的视线短暂地交接后，拿破仑装若无其事。将酒杯放回铺着红色桌布的长桌上，拿破仑牵起约瑟芬的手离开的座位，在大厅回响的轻快音乐声里，在所有人的目光中与皇后跳了一只舞。刺客不为所动，他只是饶有兴趣地看着这一切，他没有加入，也没有离开，今晚的宴会上没有他的刺杀目标，他只是为错过拿破仑的加冕典礼来补上一个祝福。  
酒过三巡，众人微醉，擅长社交的约瑟芬已经离开了坐席融入到了妇人们中间，与她们快乐地交谈着。窗边的刺客没了踪影，拿破仑以休息为由，离开了席位，绕过交谈甚欢的将军、大臣和贵族，沿着走廊回到了自己的寝室。  
推开门，刺客安静地坐在他的书桌前，手里捧着他已经读过好几遍的歌德的小说《维特的烦恼》。桌上的灯盏已经被他点亮，他藏在兜帽下的脸一半在灯光里，一半在黑暗里，拿破仑能看到那双琥珀色的眼睛里折射出的跳动的火光。刺客合上书，把它放回原来的位置，翘起腿，将手肘支撑在绒布表面的扶手上，双手交叠在下颌下面，无声地看着他。  
“阿诺•多里安，来到我的寝宫里有何贵干？”拿破仑随手锁上门，迈着缓慢的步子走到窗边，将窗户推开让夜晚的凉风吹进卧室，他喝了些酒，有些燥热，但并没醉。拿破仑向来张弛有度，他从不放纵自己过度地享乐或是过度低迷。  
“我带了礼物，你却连邀请函都没有给我。”刺客从怀里取出一只信封，夹在食指和中指间扬了扬，然后将它递给拿破仑。  
崭新平整的牛皮纸信封上印着刻有阿诺花体签名的火漆封缄，拿破仑接过它，从书桌的抽屉里取出镶有宝石的匕首，将火漆划开，取出了刺客的礼物——一根金羽毛，纯金打造的鹰羽，在羽管处刻着拿破仑的名字。  
“书签？”皇帝挑眉，手指捏着羽根转动着羽毛在灯下仔细看着，雕琢精致的羽支在灯下反射着灿烂的金色光芒。他小心地将羽毛夹进了一本书里，然后转身走到床边，将桂冠摘下放在一边，在柔软的红色天鹅绒床垫上坐了下来，向阿诺勾了勾手指。刺客起身走到床边，脱下手套，替皇帝解开白色外套上的那些繁琐的金扣。  
“你知道的，我不可能给你发邀请函，法兰西人民可不希望看到他们的皇帝光明正大地用一个刺客去解决所有的潜在威胁。”拿破仑的声音永远是那样的漫不经心，这个人只有在进行宣讲的时候才会让自己的声音高亢洪亮。  
“那还真是遗憾。”刺客灵巧的手指解开了那些扣子，将内镶银鼠皮的外搭放在一边，然后去解决那件红色的华丽又沉重的天鹅绒长袍。红色的大袍上绣着橄榄树、橡树枝和交错的月桂叶，用蜜蜂作点缀，在长袍上还绣有拿破仑名字的缩写，一个大写的字母“N”。  
“你一定要穿着这种衣服参加晚宴吗？”阿诺把袍子提在手里掂了掂，份量并不轻。  
“仪式感，阿诺。我已经尽量把加冕仪式安排的简单了，我省去了教皇那一大堆的念词，以最快的速度完成了加冕，我想之前的皇帝们没人可以做到这一点。”  
“是，皇帝陛下。”阿诺将红袍放在一边，蹲下身替拿破仑脱下皮鞋，手指解开那些皮制搭扣，然后将鞋子慢慢从他的脚上褪下。  
拿破仑很享受这个过程，他喜欢看着这只桀骜不驯的法兰西之鹰臣服在自己脚边，他们算不上君臣，更算不上朋友，他清楚地知道刺客能为他带来什么好处，而阿诺对拿破仑的心思也是心知肚明，两人若即若离，各取所需。  
拿破仑伸手摘下了刺客的兜帽，看着那张英俊却略显阴沉的脸，他从青梅竹马的艾莉丝死后就一直是这副样子，如今十年过去了，他还是一点没变。拿破仑的手指从刺客的耳后划过布满胡茬的脸颊，食指挑起刺客的下巴，拇指抵在他的唇边，将刺客的嘴角向上挑去。  
“你能笑一下吗？阿诺。你这副表情已经保持了十年了。”  
脚边的刺客向他投来一个不满的眼神，张嘴将皇帝的拇指含进了嘴里，用犬齿在拇指上不轻不重地咬了一口，他像只被惹怒的野兽一样向拿破仑呲着牙，却也只是忍耐。  
“嘶。”  
拿破仑皱眉，抽回了手指，看着指腹上被刺客咬出的牙印，有些恼怒地扯过刺客的衣领猛地将他拉向自己，阿诺失去了重心跪在了拿破仑跟前。皇帝的鼻尖近在咫尺，咄咄逼人的气势并没有吓到阿诺，他饶有兴趣地盯着这个有时候发起脾气来像孩子一样的法国皇帝，一边的嘴角向上抽了抽。  
“别用那种眼神看着我，刺客。”  
阿诺无视了皇帝的恼怒，在他看来那只是拿破仑身为皇帝后的无理取闹，他把皇帝崭新铮亮的皮鞋丢在一边，准备去解他已经系到咽喉处的蕾丝衬衫纽扣。一只脚踩上了阿诺的胸膛，将他踩翻在地上，皇帝身手敏捷地跳起，跨坐在刺客的腰上，将他死死压在柔软的红色地毯上。  
“波拿巴，你发什么疯……”  
不等刺客说完，皇帝已经捏着他的脖颈俯身狠狠吻了上去，浅棕色头发的男人吻得非常用力，像是在泄愤，阿诺也并没有被他的气势吓到，在唇齿交接间展开了反击，他们像野兽一样撕咬着彼此，不知是谁咬破了谁的嘴唇，没一会儿就有血腥味在二人口中漫开。隔着一层薄薄的底裤感受到身下刺客逐渐涨起的欲望，拿破仑满意地放开了他的嘴唇，伸手去解刺客腰上那繁琐的腰带。  
当拿破仑抬起臀部将阿诺腿间炙热的阴茎送进自己身体时，躺在地上的刺客正在出神，身上只剩一件蕾丝衬衫的拿破仑不满地在刺客的腰上拧了一下，然后发了狠地坐下身去，把粗长的性器尽数吞入了后穴。紧致高热的内壁层层绞住敏感的性器让阿诺惊喘出声，剧烈的撕裂感让皇帝咬紧了嘴唇，他在刺客身上颤抖着，慢慢适应着被性器撑满的疼痛和酸胀。皇帝的衣襟大敞着，衬衫挂在臂弯处，露出被滋养得白皙柔软的皮肤，身上沁出的薄汗在昏黄的灯光下泛着水光，常年的征战让拿破仑的身材保持得还算不错，刺客唯一担心的是皇帝那有些危险的发际线。  
“你是在生我的气吗？我没有邀请你参加我的加冕典礼和晚宴，或者你是在吃醋，看到我和约瑟芬跳舞。”皇帝双手撑在阿诺身体两侧，缓缓挺动腰部，让硬热的性器在自己股间进出。他用阿诺的阴茎取悦着自己，即使是被插入的那个，身为皇帝的骄傲也未从他的眼神里褪去半分。他居高临下地看着阿诺，看着他脸上僵硬的表情逐渐化开，看他裸露的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，唇间泄出呻吟，强烈的占有欲蛊惑着他，更卖力地耸动腰肢。他爱死刺客脸上的这副表情和他胯下这根又长又硬的东西了。  
“你知道我从来不会，波拿巴。”阿诺喘着粗气，手抚上拿破仑的胯部，手指摩挲着男人腿根处细腻的皮肤，他的皇帝即使是后穴里吃着他的阴茎，表情像荡妇一样放荡不堪，姿态也依然像是骑着坐骑在疆场上驰骋一样，如今看来，阿诺自己不就是拿破仑身下的坐骑，或许他钟爱的那匹白色战马都不会让他像现在一样骑得如此尽兴。  
“我倒希望你会。”年轻的皇帝俯下身去吻着阿诺，从眉骨吻到横在鼻梁上细长的疤痕，和刺客交换了一个湿热粘腻的吻，然后去舔弄他凸起的喉结和肩头饱满的肌肉，法兰西的雄鹰有着让所有女人垂涎的身材，他的身体像拉满的弓一样充满力量，他随时可以把他的皇帝按在身下用力顶弄，但他更享受拿破仑主动的“服务”。刺客的手探如拿破仑的腿间握住那根硬得流水却无人照顾的阴茎，奖励似地揉捏起来，皇帝被他的表现所取悦，收紧了后穴一刻也不停地用刺客的阴茎操着自己。  
桌上的灯盏将地毯上交缠的两具肉体的影子投在暗红的地毯上，两具身影随着火光的摇曳晃动着，淫靡的水声回荡在皇帝的寝室里。晚宴上的宾客不知此刻在他们高贵的法兰西皇帝的卧房里有着怎样迤逦的场面，他们还举着酒杯欢笑着，为新皇和法兰西祈祷着，等待着拿破仑•波拿巴——法兰西的雄狮，为他们带来更大的荣耀。  
地毯上一片狼藉，揉成一团的衣物丢在一边，在阿诺刚躺过的地方落了星星点点的白浊，有些是拿破仑射出来的，还有一些是他射在拿破仑的后穴里流出来的，皇帝不介意刺客弄脏他的地毯，他只需要让下人把这条昂贵的地毯扔出去再换一条新的，他甚至不用向约瑟芬解释，因为他们很久没有同房了，约瑟芬也不关心拿破仑有没有和别人上床，无论怎样，皇后的位置都是她的。  
拿破仑坐在柔软的天鹅绒床垫里，光裸的小腿搭在刺客的肩头，另一只踩在地毯上，被刺客捉住了脚踝。法国的刺客导师现在正埋在他的腿间替他口交。拿破仑很喜欢做完一轮后阿诺给他的口交，那个时候身体更加的敏感，快感也会更强烈。炽热的口腔含住阴茎，男人粗糙的舌面卷舔过柱身的每一寸，甚至坏心眼地用舌尖去钻顶端的小孔。拿破仑的手绕到了刺客的脑后，将刺客已经乱成一团的头发从发带里解放出来，他将手插进刺客散开的长发里，梳理着那些柔软光亮的棕色头发。刺客短而硬的胡茬挠在拿破仑腿间敏感细嫩的皮肤上给他带来一阵颤栗，皇帝的口中发出满足的喟叹，他扬起头去，感到头顶装饰华丽的天花板都在转动。酒精和情欲让他的大脑不再冷静，他扣住阿诺的后脑将他的脑袋按向自己腿间，阿诺给他做了几个深喉，用咽部充满韧性的肌肉夹紧皇帝肿胀的阴茎头部，让拿破仑舒服地呻吟出声。  
“好样的。”他像鼓励听话的孩子一样轻柔地抚摸多里安的头发，计划着这一轮结束了给他的雄鹰一些奖励。刺客的嘴唇离开了被唾液浸湿的柱身，移到根部去叼住包裹在囊袋里的两颗肉球，他将睾丸含进嘴里吮吸，用舌头舔过阴囊上的褶皱，温度远低于其他地方的器官在温热的唇舌的照顾下再一次释放了出来，精液沾上了刺客年轻好看的脸，被拿破仑用手指尽数抹去，刺客伸出舌头将皇帝手指上的精液全部舔舐干净。  
“说实话，我现在有点想给你个一官半职，让你待在我身边。”拿破仑向后退去，将自己陷进柔软的大床里，引导着阿诺爬上自己的床，他心情不错，吃饱喝足的狮子要比饥饿时温驯许多。  
“你是说让一个替你在暗地里解决麻烦的刺客光明正大地出现在你的朝堂之上吗？我不觉得到时候还会有那么多人支持你。”刺客伏在他身上，一寸一寸吻着皇帝白皙的皮肤，拿破仑并不是什么娇生惯养的贵族，不过比如阿诺在黑暗里摸爬滚打出来的一身伤疤，他的确算是养尊处优了。  
“你指的是什么？皮什格鲁将军，莫罗将军还是当甘公爵？”皇帝漫不经心地抚弄着刺客的头发，任由他湿热的唇舌吻遍全身。  
“无论哪一个都足够让所有人闻风丧胆了，我替你杀的人太多了，波拿巴。”刺客埋头在他胸前，吮吸着皇帝淡粉色的乳头，两粒软肉在阿诺口舌的轮番照顾下充血挺立，变成了艳丽的粉红色。  
“你觉得你对我来说是棋子吗？”  
“难道不是吗？”多里安抬起头，对上皇帝那双灰蓝色的眼睛，他眼中的迷雾让阿诺很难猜到这个人的全部心思。  
“阿诺•多里安，整个法兰西，只有你可以随意进出我的房间；只有你，见我时可以不用行礼，可以直呼我的名讳，也只有你，可以操你尊贵的法兰西第一帝国的皇帝。”  
随着他口中的话一字一句地吐出，阿诺将自己缓缓嵌入了拿破仑的身体，拿破仑说的是实话，全法兰西，只有他一个无名无位的刺客可以做到这些，就算是拿破仑身边的那些心腹，对他也是毕恭毕敬。他笑了笑，吻上皇帝的嘴唇，身下开始一下一下抽送起来。他会永远效忠于他的皇帝，永远服侍他，即使在床上也一样。阿诺深知唯有拿破仑可以带给法兰西无上的荣耀，而他不靠伊甸苹果也可以做到这一点。  
“阿诺，快一点。”拿破仑用小腿蹭着刺客的腰侧，卖力顶弄的刺客看了他一眼，嘴角挑起一个微笑：  
“遵命，皇帝陛下。”  
法兰西的皇帝在阿诺•多里安的身下沉沦、呻吟、高潮，激烈的性爱结束后刺客不得不帮已经睡熟的拿破仑清理后穴里粘腻的液体，还顺带帮他清理了地毯。午夜时分，刺客打开了拿破仑房间的窗户，翻出窗外消失在茫茫夜色里。  
加冕后的第二天，阿诺来到了马斯广场，拿破仑作为登基的新皇将在此检阅他的部队。身着戎装的皇帝坐在雄伟壮丽的检阅台上，面对着他的军队。随着一声令下，各路纵队向皇帝的宝座靠齐。拿破仑起身，指挥他的执行官将一面面旗帜分发给他的军队。旗帜上绣着一只金色的猎鹰。  
阿诺记得拿破仑说他最喜欢狮子，他也曾表达过想要将狮旗作业法兰西的旗帜，而在今天，在数万人的面前，拿破仑用鹰旗取代了旧的法兰西旗帜，从此，一只雄鹰将盘旋在欧罗巴大陆的上空，守护属于法兰西的胜利和荣耀，它所象征的远远超过了罗马帝国和查理曼帝国的皇权。  
“士兵们，看看你们的旗帜吧！”拿破仑高亢洪亮的声音在马斯广场上响起，所有人都屏气凝神，聆听着新皇帝的演讲。“这些鹰旗永远是你们的集合地点。鹰旗永远在你们的皇帝认为保卫他的宝座和他的子民所必须的地方。誓为保卫鹰旗而牺牲生命吧！誓为能够永远把鹰旗保持在胜利的道路上而鼓起勇气吧！”  
数万人的军队中欢声雷动，士兵们举起枪，为新皇欢呼着，呐喊着，众人的声音响彻云霄，而阿诺在高楼顶上静静观望，他看到了拿破仑在众人之中投来的目光，所有人都以为皇帝在眺望远方，只有他知道拿破仑的视线停留在何处。他看到了旗帜上金色的雄鹰盘旋在法兰西帝国的上空，带着新皇的誓言和法兰西帝国的荣耀。  
刺客朝向拿破仑，将右手抬起，抚在心脏处，向拿破仑•波拿巴行礼，在一片欢呼声中，在只有拿破仑投来的目光中，转身离开了广场。


End file.
